1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a directional coupler for directional transmission of high-frequency signals.
2. Related Technology
With regard to the prior art, reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,694, wherein a directional coupler is described, which is constructed in stripline technology on a substrate plane. The frequency response of the directional coupler is influenced by ohmic resistors and inductors. However, a superposition of signals for the exploitation of interference does not take place.